Heather
Heather, labeled The Queen of Mean, is a contestant on Total Drama Abandoned. Overview Heather has it all - looks, brains, talent - she could go on and on, but why talk about something that is so obvious! Heather likes to keep busy with extra curricular activities. She's School President (after several ballot boxes for her opponents mysteriously ended up in the boys urinals). She's Head Cheerleader (but only attends rallies where the Year Book Photographer is present). She's Head of the Year Book Committee (to ensure that "said photographer" includes only her best shots, and also to ban photos of anyone she hates). She's President of the Debate Team, (because she loves to argue) but will only debate issues of personal interest (i.e. did you see Susie's new haircut? Can everyone say: "80's perm-gone-wrong?") Heather is a winner at everything and can do anything she sets her mind to because she doesn't have to worry about pesky things like morals, ethics or scruples getting in the way. Her credo is, "Why put off until tomorrow what someone else can do for you today." The only place Heather is out-ranked is at home. She has an evil younger brother, Damien, who enjoys torturing Heather by booby-trapping her room and putting glue in her hair conditioner. Heather would be mortified if the audience discovered her deep dark secret, but Total Drama Island has heard from reliable sources (her brother) that she used to be a fat, brace-faced, pimply, style-challenged junior high reject; something she overcompensates for now with a mean veneer and lots of makeup. Heather hopes that her experience on Total Drama Island will open more doors for her so she can eventually attain her long-term goal of ruling Europe. Audition Tape In her audition tape, Heather walks out of the shower in the bathroom with a towel and starts talking about how she will not be nervous if she was on the show, and says that she would be extremely comfortable being on national television. She also talks about how great she looks, and she adds that if they pick her, she promises high ratings for the show. She then walks away and throws off her towel, off-screen. View Heather's audition tape Before Total Drama Abandoned Before Total Drama Abandoned, Heather was living like a princess. Her father got her everything she wanted, she was the most popular girl in school, and everything was going her way. However, she realized the only thing she didn't have was fame. She had money. Her father was literally rolling in dough. But they weren't famous. Heather needed to get famous. It was the only thing that she needed to get to make her satisfied. When Heather saw posters for Total Drama Abandoned, she knew that she had to sign up. She knew this would make her famous. Based on her knowledge of reality game shows, she realized the villains are always the most popular contestants. Heather auditioned for TDA, and when she got picked, she knew exactly what she would do. Heather just has to be herself. And if you know Heather, she's not really the nicest girl. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teens